Of Men and Mugic
by Quazer
Summary: Follow the lives of Adam and his family as they journey through and make their mark on the world of Perim. All humans are Original Characters. Most Creatures are from the actual TV show/card game. Rated for future combat.
1. Book One: Chapter Zero

Of Men and Mugic: Chapter Zero - Prolouge

* * *

The Mugician's Lake. A calm, tranquil place in the Mipedim Desert, and one of the few water sources present there. So named because Mugicians have a tendency to gather there for unknown reasons.

This lake is one of Tiaane's favorite places. The natural peace of this place encourages deep thought and meditation. He sat in his tent pouring over ancient texts, trying to decipher possible clues about Mugic in its faded text. That last thing he expected was a visitor.

"Tiaane? You in there?" a voice out called.

Tiaane recognized that voice. "Come in, my friend," he replied without looking up.

The flap of the tent opened, and the visitor came in. "Reading again, huh. Like always."

"There is much one can learn from the written word," Tiaane smiled. "Even words as ancient as these." He turned to greet his guest. "Hello again, Adam."

Adam grinned broadly and tucked his scanner into his pocket. "Hi, Tiaane."

Adam was an odd human, most creatures thought. As opposed to most humans, he preferred to ask permission for "scans" and would even offer an item or service in exchange. The last time Tiaane had encountered him, Adam had traded a large pile of Underworld Mugic research for several "scans" of various Mugic.

"So, what is the purpose of your visit this time?" Tiaane inquired.

"Well, this may sound a bit strange, but I want to learn something from you as a student."

Tiaane had heard stranger things than that. "What is it you want to learn from me that you cannot learn from becoming me in your 'games'?" Those "Chaotic games" should be sufficient, as the humans have access to large volumes of information from fighting as the creatures they "scan".

"I want to learn how to cast Mugic for real."

* * *

Chaotic and the like belongs to TCDigital.

I wrote this FanFic on the Chaotic website as well.


	2. Book One: Chapter One

Of Men and Mugic: Chapter One - Reasons

* * *

"I want learn how to cast Mugic for real."

Tiaane blinked. That **was** a rather unusual request for a human. "And what caused you to want to learn such an obscure art, Adam?"

Adam sat down. "I guess I just want to stop feeling useless. I want to help you, and pretty much everyone else, whenever there's a problem, but when the problem is a large creature flinging fireballs everywhere, there's nothing I can do."

Tiaane set his scroll down. "So who threw a Flame Orb at you recently?"

"Pyrithion." Adam chuckled. "Guess why."

Tiaane shook his head, laughing. "If I have to guess, then I say that you said 'fish bait' or 'worm'."

Adam nodded, and his face fell again. Tiaane pondered a bit, and added, "You are not useless. Remember, you beat Qwun with your bare hands. It was rather humiliating for him if I recall correctly."

"That doesn't really count, you know," Adam muttered, "because he was taking it easy on me."

Tiaane was quiet for a while, then stood. "Come with me," he stated, and left the tent.

The sun was still high in the sky outside, but the lake kept the air around cool. Tiaane looked over at Adam. "Before we go any futher, I have a question to ask. Did you walk through the Dust Plains to get here?"

"Yeah." Adam felt his hair, which was full of sand from the desert. He brushed it out, returning it to its natural black color.

"Then I suggest you 'scan' this place so you can return here without delays while I teach you."

Adam smiled. "Thank you, Professor Tiaane."

Tiaane chuckled. "Just call me Tiaane, please."

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In case you're wondering, I like to start my stories with "Chapter Zero" rather than "Chapter One".


	3. Book One: Chapter Two

Of Men and Mugic: Chapter Two - Practice

* * *

"The first thing you must learn is how to host a Mugician," Tiaane began. "One could just wait for a Mugician to pass by, but that method is time consuming, and you are not guaranteed a chance encounter."

Adam smiled. "Then it's a good thing we're at the Mugician's Lake, isn't it?" He scanned the water. "One problem: where are they?"

"Mugicians only flock around these waters when the sun sets. It is still around mid-afternoon." Tiaane pointed at the horizon. "When the sun is just beginning to fall behind the mountains, meet me here again."

Adam nodded. "What should I do until then?"

"Can you really think of nothing?"

Adam thought about that for a moment, then looked up at Tiaane. "Practice in Chaotic," he suggested.

* * *

(Back at Chaotic)

* * *

The blistering heat of the Sha-Kree Flats. A human would burn in a matter of minutes. However, Adam had the protection of Vinta's Mipedian body. He took a moment to savor the feeling of being in a body that wasn't his own, and then sprung away as his opponent flung a Power Pulse in his direction. It was a joy using Vinta's powerful frame, larger than even Tiaane.

"Stand still!" his opponent roared. He had taken the form of Tangath Toborn. He drew his fist back and released another Power Pulse. Adam jumped, gracefully turning a somersault over the attack, landed on his hands and feet, and vanished. His opponent's eyes widened, and he began to throw attacks in every direction.

Suddenly a deafening roar from behind flung Tangath Toborn onto his face. A Thunder Shout! Adam had used a Diamond of Vlaric to give himself the attack's full benefit! Tangath Toborn rolled on his back and swiped the air behind him, but his foe had once again disappeared.

Adam felt deep within Vinta's body for the single Mugician it hosted. As he focused, it began to swell and burn until it finally sprung from his upper body. Adam released a Mugisphere from his hand and cried out, "Prelude to Dominance!"

Violet and blue light fell upon Tangath Toborn, and within a moment, amidst the spiraling colors, the battlefield was covered in a cloud of code as he was defeated.

As Adam reverted back to his original form, he tried maintain a hold on Vinta's instinctive memories of how to cast Mugic, but once again, it escaped him.

"Whoa. You have got to show me how you do that," Adam's opponent blurted.

Adam shook his head. "If I told you, I wouldn't be able to use it on you anymore, Paul."

Paul left the Battledrome with a look of astonishment on his face.

Adam checked his watch. It was just about time to go back. And he didn't have very much to show for it. He sighed and shuffled to the transport ring.

* * *

(Back in Perim)

* * *

"The reason I say this is because I believe we will be able to learn more if we at least give the boy a chance."

Tiaane had been trying to convince Sobjek for a long time by now. Sobjek sighed and spoke, "And what if this 'test' proves this human to be a threat? And all of our work stolen an 'sold' to another tribe?"

Before Tiaane could reply, a voice outside called out, "You have a visitor, Tiaane? Is this a bad time?"

Sobjek's eyes widened, and he leaned towards Tiaane, saying, "You failed to mention the name of this child! If I had known that it was Adam who requested this, I would have agreed without hesitation!"

Adam spoke up again, "Lemme guess: parfkew eating contest? Go, Sobjek, go!"

Tiaane and Sobjek laughed. Come in, come in, you silly thing!" Sobjek announced. "The sky grows dark, and it has been too long since you have brightened my day last!"

As Adam entered the tent, Tiaane added, "Sobjek barely decided a second ago to assist in this endeavor. He now is interested in how this will aid our research. Now, let us be still, and watch from the Mugicians as they gather together to dance across the lake."

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Adam has friends. :)


	4. Book One: Chapter Three

Of Men and Mugic: Chapter Three - Back to Basics

* * *

As the sun drooped lower and lower, the sky faded from a pale blue to a deep violet. The sunsets on Perim had to be the best, Adam thought. Many people liked the way the sky turns red on Earth, but to him it was only another reminder of how humans had poisoned Earth. He preferred a sunset where, first one, then many, and then thousands of star populated the sky. But soon even the stars where forgotten.

"Oh!" Adam gasped, as glowing beings had appeared from many directions at once. The Mugicians flew quietly over the water, then drifted down until they were just above its surface. Then they seemed to skate over the water as if it were made of ice, creating a dance so enthralling that Adam felt like leaping on the lake and joining the festivities.

Adam's senses returned to him when he discovered the Tiaane had stood up and was approaching the lake's edge. He undid the clasp of his cloak and let it fall behind him, and then untied and did the same for the cloth around his waist before he stepped into the water. The moment when Tiaane's foot touched the surface, the Mugicians all stopped abruptly. They hung motionless in the air as Tiaane drew closer and closer. He slowed to a stop when the water came up to his waist, and he stood in the midst of the Mugicians. There was a long moment where nobody moved.

Slowly, one at a time, the ghostly apparitions began to circle Tiaane, until Adam lost sight of him among them. Suddenly, all but on rose up a distance, while the last floated level with Tiaane. Tiaane inclined his head towards the sky, spread his arms wide and closed his eyes. After a moment, the Mugician drew closer, closer, and closer still, then sank and touched its head on the gray stone in Tiaane's chest. Then, it gracefully floated up and into him, and Tiaane shone brightly like a star for a moment, and then the light passed. The other Mugicians floated back down to the lake's now rippling surface and began to dance again.

Tiaane turned and beckoned to Adam. Adam sat, dumbfounded for a while before Sobjek leaned in and stated, "He wants you to try for yourself."

"I-I don't have my swimsuit with me," Adam stuttered, still watching the Mugicians glide across the water.

"Then go as you are. You do not need a particular garment for this sort of thing. You simply will the Mugician to join with you."

Adam hesitated, then stood up. He kicked off his shoes and socks, then shuffled slowly to the water's edge. He took a deep breath, and stepped in. Like before, the Mugicians stopped, but this time they swayed restlessly. Adam was beyond noticing, though. He sucked even more air into his lungs as the cold water soaked through his jeans. He haltingly stepped closer and closer to Tiaane until, as he stood next to him, the water reached up to his chest. The air around him buzzed and began to feel unnaturally warm, while the water remained as cold as ever. The Mugicians began to circle, but in a different manner. They would float first one direction, then another, as if unsure of what to do. Adam's lungs began to heave as the combined heat of the air, cold of the lake, and Mugicians' motions began to disorient him. Without any warning, Adam's eyes rolled up and he fell completely under the water.

Tiaane swiftly drew Adam out of the water. Adam had fallen into complete unconsciousness, and laid heavily in Tiaane's arms. Tiaane return to the shore and laid Adam in the sand, then grabbed a handful of sand and began to dry his arms with it. Sobjek approached, nodding. "So he was overwhelmed, was he not?" he stated. "This is not unusual; many creature are on the first encounter."

Tiaane had begun to dry his legs and tail. "It certainly is interesting, though, how quickly they took notice of him. Most creatures must attempt this many times before making this much progress." He dressed himself again, then lifted Adam from the sand and brought his to the tent.

Sobjek took a sheet of parchment and a carbon pencil from his pack in the tent and began to write....

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_(Author's Comments)_

_Don't worry, my chapters will get longer soon. One the other hand, if that is what you were worrying about, then go ahead and worry._


	5. Book One: Chapter Four

Of Men and Mugic: Chapter Four - Sooner than Thought

* * *

(Back on Earth)

* * *

Adam stirred his cereal absentmindedly. He'd gone to Chaotic early yesterday, but his Chaotic self still hadn't come back. This concerned him. He usually made a point of returning every evening.

Adam's younger brother kicked him under the table. "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Grimacing, Adam rubbed his leg. "I'm sorry, Wally, what did you say?"

"You haven't told me what happened, yet!"

Wally played Chaotic, and he also had a code to go there. He and Adam usually tried to one-up each other with stories of their adventures, but Adam had nothing to say this time. "I haven't come back yet, so I really don't know what's going on."

"Hmm," Wally muttered, taking another bite. "Maybe you took one too many hikes through the desert."

"Well that's a pleasant thought," Adam sighed sarcastically.

Wally poured another bowl. "You know, you looked a little depressed after a trip to the Underworld. You told me that you were going to visit Tiaane."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm missing."

* * *

(Back in Perim)

* * *

Adam was faintly aware that he was wrapped in something. His vision danced with floating yellow lights. He opened his eyes. He discovered that he was inside Tiaane's tent, wrapped in one of the Mipedian's blankets and lying on his bed. Adam sat up. Tiaane was lying on floor, still fast asleep.

For some reason, Adam felt wet. Then he remembered. "That's right. I walked in the lake." He sighed. This Mugic thing was going to be very difficult.

A while later, Tiaane awoke to find Adam sitting at the lake's shore. As he approached, Adam asked, "Why did that happen? I was awake one moment, and then I passed out."

Tiaane put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Everyone becomes overwhelmed the first time. You did well. You went beyond our expectations."

"How?"

Tiaane gestured at the now rather plain lake. "The Mugicians took immediate notice of you. Very few creatures can capture the attention of a Mugician, and you were seen by every Mugician on the lake on your very first attempt."

"So were you," Adam countered.

Tiaane chuckled. "You forget, I have much more experience than you in this matter. Maybe, if you come next sundown, you will make even more progress."

--- (Back in Chaotic, noon)

This game had to be the closest ever in this Battledrome. Both Adam and Noah had one creature left: Adam's was Prince Mudeenu, Captain of the Guard, while Noah's was Mallash. Neither side had any Mugic left, and it was Adam's turn.

Adam spun his location randomizer, and the computer announced, "The next location is: Royal Mipedian Academy of Melee Arts."

"I guess we all know what happens next," Adam shrugged. "Prince Mudeenu attacks Mallash!"

Adam placed his hand on the picture of the Mipedian prince, then closed his eyes as the transformation began. First his feet broadened and lengthened until they were almost double the size of his own. Then his legs thickened and became clad in Mudeenu's black and golden-trimmed armor. Next, his chest swelled and arms bulked up, and finally his face grew forward his head topped with the Mipedian's curved horns. Adam opened his eyes to gaze at his Danian foe.

Noah, dressed in Mallash's body, inquired, "You really get into becoming each creature, don't you." Noah's kind tone sounded odd coming out of Mallash's cruel voice.

"It's my favorite part," Adam replied, as the room became bathed in light.

Adam stood at the gate of the academy. He immediately turned invisible. He had learned that, despite his mannerisms outside the Battledromes, Noah was a in the games. Adam wasn't going to take any chances.

Adam took a few steps to the gate, and then froze as they swung open. Right behind the doors was Mallash wearing Spectral Viewers! They both took a deep breath and roared simultaneously. As the Thunder Shouts collided, the resulting rush of air knocked both players on their backs. Adam quickly leaped to his feet, only to be bombarded by a Pebblestorm. Adam heard several sharp as they bounced off his head and body, and then suddenly Mallash was holding him off the ground by the collar of Mudeenu's armor.

Adam planted his feet on Mallash's chest and sprung away. There was a metallic crack, and Adam flew through the air, flipped backwards twice, then landed and slid cross the ground several feet. Adam was startled to discover that Mallash was still holding a piece of metal and looked down. The previous attack had weakened Mudeenu's armor and the front had broken away. Adam looked up and let loose another Thunder Shout, knocking Mallash over again.

Mallash scrambled to his feet and flung away the piece of armor in his hands. Then a barrage of Granite *** flew from his eyes and buried into Adam's now unprotected chest and stomach. Adam bent over, the wind knock out of him. Mallash bounded forward, wrapped an arm around Adam's neck and tightened. Adam flailed and kicked, his vision blurring, and suddenly there was a cloud of numbers and letters.

* * *

(Back in Perim, in the evening)

* * *

Sobjek gazed in wonder at how the Mugicians reacted while Adam approached them. They behaved in a way they only behaved towards those with some thirty days of practice. Rather than completely ignoring Adam, as they normally would, they circled and observed him. Things seemed to be going far faster than expected, but Adam once again stumbled. As Tiaane carried him from the water again, an idea formed in Sobjek's mind.

"Perhaps the Chaotic games the humans play give them experience with Mugicians."

Tiaane pondered this for a moment. "Perhaps you are right. It is possible that the Mugicians sense in Adam the previous times he has used Mugic as another creature." Tiaane brought Adam into his tent, then noticed that his Speak-Mirror had been moved. "Who did you speak with, Sobjek?"

"Prince Mudeenu was wondering what you were up to," Sobjek answered. "I spoke to him about your experiment and he seemed very interested in watching with his own eyes."

Tiaane laid Adam on his bed. "Is that a wise thing? You know his opinion of humans. Adam's assistance to the Mipedians hasn't put him in a different light for Mudeenu."

"Yes, considering he lends his aid to any creature of any tribe. It might even give Mudeenu a fouler impression of our friend than normal. But he insisted that he come on the morrow to determine whether this endeavor is of any use."

Tiaane nodded. "Adam may enjoy this opportunity, though. He has a high opinion of the Prince."

* * *

\/\/\/\/\/\/

_That took entirely too long. I forgot about this website. Sorry!_


End file.
